Kim Possible: The Heart of a Hero
by Pwn Master Paladin
Summary: Valentine's Day has never held much love for Kim Possible, but can a secret admirer change all of that? Now continuing. WARNING! FEMMESLASH!
1. Chapter 1: Valentine's Day Surprise

**A/N: Well, I read Zaratan's story for the valentine's day challenge on Ron Stoppable dot net, and he encouraged me to write one of my own. This is the product of that, and I think I might have a…unique twist on things. This is my first shot at this pairing in a story, so please let me know if you think I did it well. This will be a one-shot, unless a bunch of people ask ****for it to continue**

**UPDATE! Major grammar and spelling errors corrected. Also, some of Kim's thoughts near the end have changed, giving them more depth. I re-read that section and it seemd a bit rushed.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

**DISCLAIMER: This disclaimer shall apply for the entire fic, just in case I forget in a later chapter. I do not own Kim Possible, and make no such claim. Disney, and their hundrends of high priced lawyers, do. The only thing I own in this story is the plot, and possibly a dew items that get mentioned later on. **

**The Heart of a Hero.**

It was a funny thing about Valentine's day. So many people happy and spending timed with there loved ones. Even the little kids got in on the act, buying little cartoon covered cards to trade back and forth for fun, while those older did the same thing, but with a little more meaning behind them.

Yet for Kim Possible, Valentine's Day was just another day. Each year she got gifts from admirers all around the world. She received roses, cakes, candy, ever once a singing minstrel from Prince Wally. Some were merely to show the gratitude of those she had helped, and she sincerely appreciated those. It was the others that made her slightly afraid of the day. These people claimed to know that they would be the best for her. They had never meet her in person, but each year hundreds of e-mails flooded the site asking Kim for her hand, whether it be for a girlfriend all the way up to a wife. She sighed as she rolled out of bed, and moved to her closet. She grabbed her green shirt and blue pants, pointedly ignoring anything that was pink. She had a feeling that there was going to be more than enough of _that_ color in her world today.

**KPKPKPKPKP**

Kim sighed as she walked into the school. Sure enough, all around her locker were gifts from various boys throughout the school. Josh had sent a dozen roses, while Brick had sent a box of chocolates. Kim was in a small part happy that they sent her gifts despite her once having a relationship with both of them. _Although_, she thought, _in Brick's case it really wasn't much of a relationship. _She picked up the cards and moved them into a pile, inside her backpack. She may not want all the attention, but she still wrote a thank-you to everyone who sent her a card. Perhaps that was her problem. She thought that in some small way, these notes kept the people coming, hoping against all hope that this time, it would be different. Unfortunately for them, it never was.

"Hey KP!" Kim allowed herself a small smile as her ex-boyfriend and always best-friend Ron Stoppable walked up to her. After Junior Prom, things had been great, for a while. Then it all got too…awkwierd. They had both agreed that things were not working out. Kim had sensed it, but she had ignored Ron for others for so long that she didn't want to do so again. Then she had a bombshell dropped.

_Flashback_

_"Kim, can we talk for a minute?" Ron wondered what was going on in his head, going through with this. This was Kim Possible for God's sake! But that was the problem. She was the same person, and yet…she wasn't KP anymore. Now she was Kim, his girlfriend._

_"What's the sitch Ron?"_

_Ron looked around at the Possible family as they sat eating breakfast. "In private?"_

_That perked Kim's interest and she stood to follow him outside. "Bye Mom, bye Dad."_

_"Be careful on the way to school Kimmie-cub!" As Dr. Possible watched his daughter walk out the door, he turned to his wife, watching the sad expression on her face. "It has to stop honey. We all thought it would work out. Heck, I even decided to not give him the 'black hole deep' speech this time! But he can sense it, so can Kim I think."_

_"I know James, but it's just…"_

_"hard to see your hopes go out the window?" Seeing Andrea nod, he sighed then went over to her. "Kim and Ron are a great pair, and they do love one another. It is just not the love that we thought it was."_

_Kim listened in as her parents talked, unaware that she was leaking small tears. She had forgotten her jacket, and had went inside to get it. She heard her parents and put two and two together and got four. She walked softly out of the door to see Ron again, and strangely, she felt her ache leave her. Ron talked and basically said the same things her parents had. She smiled at the way he moved and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Her parents were right. She did love Ron, but in the same way she loved the tweebs._

_End Flashback_

And so it was that Kim and Ron were back to being what they were meant to be: Best Friends for Life/ surrogate siblings. They came back to how they had been, and lived on. Days like today though, she almost wished she had a boyfriend, if only to stop others from being so…forward!

"Hey Ron. Who are the flowers for?"

Ron picked out a flower from his group of roses and presented one to her. "One for you, and the other 13 for Monique."

" A baker's dozen huh? The best you can get from TMC." A beautiful girl strode up to Ron and gave him a kiss on the check, which turned into a kiss on the lips when Ron turned to give her her flowers.

"Easy there you two, you know what Barkin is like today." The pair immediately separated, and looked around, afraid the burly ex-military man would take his wrath for "PDA" out on them. "And what's TMC?"

"The Master Chef of course!"

Kim laughed as she opened her locker and grabbed her books, ready to face another day.

**KPKPKPKPKP**

Kim almost ripped her locker open in frustration. God! How could this day get any worse? Five different guys, three of whom she did not even know the NAME of, had asked her out! She quickly grabbed her materials for homework and was about to slam the door shut, when she noticed something on her terminal. It was a message sign, one which meant she had an email. This caused her anger to vanish to curiosity as she thought about the reasoning behind that. Wade had told her he would use the Kimmunicator only for missions today, to give her some relief from the fan mail. So whoever left this message either had to be a better hacker than Wade, _which would never in a million years happen_, she thought,or had left the message on her terminal by typing it there. Finally, Kim succumbed to her inner cat, or more accurately, inner blue fox,and opened the message.

_Dear Kim,_

_I bet you are wondering how this got on your computer. Well, I placed it here for a reason. I have watched you for a while now Kim, and have grown very attached to you. I can't say I understand it, or even that I want to. It's there, that's all that matters. Before you turn this in to the police, no I am not a stalker…per say. You and I know each other very well, probably better than we know ourselves. For instance, I know that you are still reading this letter because you can't resist learning all you can._

_Another thing I know about you is that you can NEVER resist a challenge. I have placed a series of clues that will help you to figure out who I am. If you figure it out before 5 o'clock, I will do whatever you say, even if it is go away. If you don't, then you will promise to listen to me and hear me out for a half-hour. My feelings for you are genuine Kim, and I want you to see that._

_The final thing I know about you is that you will do this, because by now it is driving you to near insanity wondering who I am. My first clue is in your friend Mr. Stoppable's locker. He knows who I am, and while surprised, has agreed to help me. Before you ask, no, he will not tell you who I am. He wants to see you happy, and thinks that this may be a way to do so. Good luck figuring out the clues, I await you at your final destination._

_Love from now to forever,_

_Your secret admirer_

Kim stared at the screen, slack-jawed. She wasn't angry, she wasn't upset, she was astounded. Someone besides Ron and her family knew her, the real her, not the teen superhero, and had laid a trap so elaborate that she was completely caught in it, _willingly!_ She grinned, perhaps today would get better after all. She moved to Ron's locker and opened it, slightly glad that some things, including Ron's locker combination, never changed. As she opened it, a small sheet of paper was seen next to a bottle of wine and a block of cheese. Looking curiously at the bottle, and assuming the cheese was there for Rufus, she read the newest note.

_I told you I knew you Kim. So first let me surprise you again. No the cheese is not for Rufus, it is the clue. The wine is there as a gift, although it is non-alcoholic, despite my desire to buy otherwise. It is a slab of Wisconsin's finest, and is very important reminder to me. The next clue will be at your house, in the cabinet with the rest of the wine. Tell your father that it was a gift from a friend and you want to place it there, he should give you the key._

**KPKPKPKPKP**

Kim ran into the house at break-neck speed, completely in mission mode. This was who she was. She was a fighter, a thinker, a leader. She would accept any challenge towards her not out of fear of being a coward, but out of a sense of adventure. She spoke to her dad, and he agreed to put the bottle with the others. As he opened the doors, another note fell out. Inside the cabinet, there was a box of chocolate, along with a beautiful heart shaped pendant, blue tinted and see-through, revealing the water that was inside. She opened the note and read again.

_This pendant is filled with the water that was melted from an iceberg. It also holds meaning to me, and hopefully, once you figure out/am told who I am, to you too. Go to the first house you saved someone in, and your next clue will be at he gate._

**KPKPKPKPKP**

And so it went. From one spot to another Kim traveled around Middleton, picking up clues and presents. From the mansion where she received a set of roses and a picture of her blushing, to Bueno Nacho to pick up her final clues, a Lil' Diablo, purely a toy now, and a crystal tiara. The last note told her to meet her admirer at the park at 5, and Kim was anxious. She was there and waiting, having all the clues out in front of her trying to figure them out. The cheese block, the pendant, a box of cookies, the picture, a bottle of Day-Quill, a TV Guide, a single copy of "The Naked Mole Rap" CD, and the toy and tiara. As her watched beeped five, she groaned in frustration, because she knew she had lost.

"Didn't get it figured out huh KP?"

"Ron? What are you doing here?"

"I played a part in this to. I wanted to see if it worked or not."

"So when is my admirer going to get here?"

A new voice spoke up from behind the tree. "Right now." Out from behind the tree stepped a figure Kim knew well, very well. Her true arch-foe.

Shego.

**KPKPKPKPKP**

Shego looked at the fainted form of Kim Possible, and growled in frustration. "Okay Stoppable, you win. Here." She pulled out a wallet an pulled out two twenty dollar bills. "Ten for saying she wouldn't figure it out, twenty for saying she wouldn't attack me, and ten for saying she would faint."

"BOOYAH! Nacos on me Rufus!"

"Uh-huh, Uh-huh." The naked mole rat popped out of his pocket and gave a hearty cheer as he and Ron walked away to give the two some time to talk.

"Shego, one more thing." As Shego turned she was for the first time in a long time, actually afraid of a look someone gave her. "You hurt her, and you will wish thatthere is ajail in the world safe enough for you to hide from me."

Shego began to snort, then looked into his eyes. She was a hero turned villain, number one on Global Justice's most wanted. Yet upon seeing the look Stoppable directed to her, she merely nodded her head. "Fair enough. Now I see why Monty says you are his arch-foe."

"Really? BOOYAH! I have an arch-foe!"

"Ron? What's going on?" The two looked over to see a very much awake, and very confused Kim Possible.

"I was just leaving KP. You and Shego have some things to talk about, and me and Rufus have a date with a Naco, then one with Monique!"

"Bye-bye!" The little mole rat threw a wave before clawing his way down to his pocket and getting settled in. As he walked away, Ron smiled to himself. _Maybe now Kim can be happy on Valentine's day._

Kim turned to face Shego, unsure of how to proceed. She had made an agreement by taking up the challenge to figure out the clues. She had to spend at least a half-hour with Shego, and listen to her. She wanted to run, but her sense of honor forbid it. She sighed, then settled against a tree, waiting for Shego to start.

"Well, Princess, you just cost me 40 bucks. Even if I get to talk to you for once without fighting, you still manage to injure me in some way."

"Shego, what's going on? This isn't like you."

"No, it's not. Kim, a few days ago, I quit working for Dr. D. The guy is a genius, but he couldn't take off a pair of socks without help." A very Shego like snort followed this comment, as a small giggle did from Kim. Taking that as a sign to continue, Shego went on. "This might make more sense if I explain the clues. The first one was the cheese. It is from the building Dr. D was hiding in with the laser into the earth thing. That was the first time that I felt something. I was glad that you wanted something of mine, happy I had made you jealous. You wanted that jacket, and I had it. It made me feel great for some reason."

Kim continued to listen as Shego explained why each piece was important to her. The pendant had water from an iceberg alright, one from right outside the pod where they had first had a truce for Christmas. The cookies were from the incident when Shego was teaching Junior to be evil. Shego had been surprised that her supposed "winning" had left her feeling the exact opposite of what she had expected. She was sad that she had won, and almost ecstatic to see Kim get back into the fight.

"The picture is from where Drakken had you blushing with the embarrassment ninjas." Shego rolled her eyes, still unable to comprehend what had brought about THAT particular profession. "Seeing you blush was just so…_cute _to me, and when you started to disappear, I actually was worried for a while." A faint blush now crept on to Shego's cheeks, and Kim was shocked to find that her face felt a little warm too.

"What about the others?" she asked quietly, afraid to disturb the mood that had settled around them. Shego's face cleared and she went on.

"The TV Guide is the same issue for when we all got pulled into the cable universe by that pan dimensional vortex thing. You and I had a common goal then, much like when we tried to save my brothers from bird boy. When we were working to get out of there, I saw that we could be a good team, and that the deal with Aviarus wasn't a one-time thing. Then there was the incident with Drakken's shampoo. When you got that on me, you could have told me to do anything, and yet you didn't. Once I was able to get it washed off, I realized that you could have told me to quit being a villain and I would have had no choice but to not." Seeing Kim about to speak, Shego put up a hand. "Hold up Princess, let me finish." Kim nodded her head and lay back again. "That night got me thinking about you, and I realized that what I thought and felt about you wasn't hatred or even healthy respect, it was something more. I didn't even know what until the Diablo thing."

"What did that have to do with _this_?"

"When you knocked me into that tower, I couldn't think about anything else but what you said. You said that what you really hated was…me"

"That stopped me more than the tower impact did Kimmie. The feeling of ice running through my veins, the deadness I felt in my chest was more of a burden then a few volts of electricity. When I was in jail, I made a promise to myself. I would not leave until I knew why you uttering one word hurt me so much more than a thousand kicks and punches. I kept my promise. I…love you."

Shego's whispered words were barely loud enough for Kim to hear, but hear them she did. She stared shocked at the villain, who rushed to finish her story. "I made another promise Kim, that once I broke out I would confront you and tell you about how I felt. I couldn't fight you anymore without doing so. We never hold back in our fights. If I knew that I loved you and that you didn't know, I would, and that wouldn't help me at all." Some of Shego's old 'myself before anyone else' attitude came back, but it was gone in an instance. "So I cancelled the contract I had with Drakken, and did one thing I never thought I would do. I called in Team Possible for help. Your computer guy got me in touch with Ron, then after Ron actually believed me, he helped me get everything set up, even giving me help writing that letter for me on your computer. I told him what to write through the Kimmunicator, and then waited here for the rest of the day." Shego looked at her watch and sighed in a very un-Shego-like way. "Time's up Princess, you listened to your worst enemy confess she loves you, and now you fulfilled the contract. You can go." Shego stood up and began to walk away.

"You forgot something.".

Kim's voice caused Shego to stop and turn around to the younger girl. "What?"

"The Day-quill and the Tiara."

"Doy Kimmie. A princess needs a crown, and you're my Princess. The medicine…well, that's for if we ever get the cold on the same day again." Kim giggled a little, then turned the giggle into a full out laugh. Shego soon followed suit and began to laugh as well. After a few minutes, the girls settled down, and Kim looked at Shego again.

"So you really…"

"Love you? Am a Lesbian? Want to kiss you so much that it's driving me crazy? Yes to all three"

Kim looked at the woman before her. She thought about what had been said, and truth be told, she had felt some of the same things. Saying she hated Shego had hurt her as well, more than she thought possible. She looked into the woman's green eyes, and looked hard. She saw there compassion, understanding, sacrifice, love in huge amounts, and resigned despair. She felt her eyes widen at what she finally _saw_. Shego had given up everything she knew, her life as a thief for Drakken, here loner attitude, even hope that she could ever go back to the villains, all because she loved Kim enough to tell her. Her mind began wokring its way around the feelings she held for the older woman. Kim had to admit, that she had peeked a little in the showers after practice. She never really felt attracted toanyone before, except for the crush on Josh and the mixed-up feelings for Ron. What she felt for Shego however, was something so different than anything she had felt before. The times they had fought...it gave Kim a rush like no other! Shego was the only person to ever be her equal in combat, and she had appreciated that. Over the years, her feelings had changed, just as, apparently, Shego's had. It went from respect, to admiration, to something more. Like Shego, what Kim had said that night had nearly killed her inside, but at the time she put it as being a part of fatigue. Now though...after the incident and with no reason to be tired, the thought of saying..._that _again nearly caused her to cry out in agony.

She was not close-minded, and had no problems with homosexuals, but the thought of her being one had never crossed her mind until now. She closed her eyes, and tried to see what the rest of her life would be like if she decided to date Shego. She would most likely be ridiculed, exiled, and treated horribly by many. However, she knew that her family, Ron, even Monique and Wade would support her no matter what. Did she really need anyone else? She thought about what might happen to her position on the squad, her other friends, even what might happen to her missions. But the overriding thought was that she could live with the changes. She _COULD_ see herself with Shego. She couldn't imagine a life without her in one shape or form. If she could admit to herself what she was feeling, her life would never be wanting for anything. So she forgot everything else, forgot the "rules", forgot the stereo types, and listened to her heart.

Shego watched as a smirk crossed Kim's face. Kim stood up, and began walking over to her. She readied herself for a slap, maybe even a full out punch, but this time, she had resigned herself to take it. She couldn't ever risk hurting Kim again, for it would hurt her too.

"As for the last two questions, I think it depends on whether or not I love you." Shego's head slumped in disappointment. She had expected it, but it didn't mean it hurt any less.

"As for whether or not I love you…" Shego readied herself for the final blow, unable to keep a few tears from leaking out. Kim's hand came into contact with her face, but not in the way she expected. Her soft hand slid under her chin and lifted her eyes towards her own. Green meet green as Kim's face was inches away from Shego's own.

"Doy. Yes I love you."

Shego's eyes widened in surprise, then seemed to looked at her, afraid to believe that her dreams had become reality. "You really…"

"To quote you 'Yes, to all three'." Kim suddenly stood up, and pulled open her Kimmunicator. "Wade, get me Dr. Director, I want to offer a deal for Shego's pardon."

**KPKPKPKPKP**

Ten minutes later it was over. Dr Director wanted only two things in exchange for pardoning Shego. One was that Kim must stay with her and make sure she "stayed out of trouble". Since she had been planning to do this anyway, that was no problem. The second was that Kim and Team Possible would become freelance agents of Global Justice. They would still get to choose their missions, and still act separately from the GJ chain of command, but all work for GJ had priority over everything else. Kim agreed to this after adding one condition: Shego be allowed to be an operative as well. Dr. Director narrowed her eye at this, but agreed. She did say however, that "if I so much as hear one word from the villain community that Shego leaked something out to them, she's behind bars again."

"Deal."

Shego now sat with her arms around Kim, unable to believe that not only was she free, but had Kim. She could only think of one way to celebrate. As the sun set on Middleton Park, she turned to face her former enemy turned ally/girlfriend. And with the sky a brilliant shade of pink, gold, blue, and black, Kim Possible, epitome of goodness and the savior of the world, kissed Shego, the world's most dangerous woman, formerly wanted in eleven countries and former fugitive from the law. It was neither lustful nor fiery, but was soft and passionate, containing the love of two people for each other. It was a simple kiss, yet it held more meaning for the two of them then any other moment of their lives.

"Happy Valentine's day Shego."

"Happy Valentine's day Kim."

**A/N: Mark Two: Wow, this thing just flowed out of me. I, like any red blooded American man, always enjoy some "HLA", but unlike others, I can focus on the feelings as well. Hopefully I captured them well, and for those that are disappointed in the pairing, I am sorry I did not put a warning, but it would ruin the surprise if I did that! I hope you enjoyed this little tale, and have a Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


	2. Chapter 2: Reactions

**A/N: Damn plot bunnies! I fully meant to leave this as a one shot, but could they leave me alone? Noooooooo. They had to go and make my life more chaotic than normal by giving me ideas! But, in the spirit of getting the blasted things out of my head, may I present to you, the second chapter of the now continuing Heart of a Hero!**

**!CHALLENGE! The teachers name in this chapter holds special significance. Anyone that guesses what it means gets the chapter a day in advance.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter Two: Reactions

Kim Possible woke up the next day, afraid that everything had been a dream. The warm feel of a body next to her, and a decidedly feminine one at that, destroyed that idea. She had brought Shego home, much to the surprise of her parents. Never one to hide anything from them after the mission with the Centurion Armor, she told them what happened, and what she had done. Her father was okay with it immediately. In his mind, whoever made his Kimmie-cub happy was the one she would be with, no matter what he said. However, Shego got the full brunt of the Black Hole Deep talk as soon as he told Kim that he was okay with it.

Her mother on the other hand… Andrea Possible was not old fashioned and closed minded. Yet the idea that her daughter had a girlfriend would take some time to get adjusted to. She said as much, and Kim's eyes darkened with sadness. They regained their light however, when she received a hug and a promise to always care for her, no matter what. Kim had gone to bed that night next to Shego, and now, the feeling of contentment she had from waking up next to her was proof enough that she had made the right choice.

**KPKPKPKPKP**

Shego was awake the minute she felt Kim stir, and snaked her arms around the younger red-head. "Morning Princess."

"Shego, I didn't want to wake you."

"Too bad. I sleep lightly; it comes from being on the run for so long. It will take some getting used to, being able to not run at the sounds of sirens."

"Shego…what do you want to do about us? I told my parents, but do you want to tell anyone else?

"You're joking right? I want the whole world to know. Your mine now Pumpkin and I'm yours. No one messes with what is mine."

Kim smiled and leaned in to give Shego a small kiss. That small kiss turned into a full blown make out session that lasted a good five minutes. The two broke apart, gasping for air. "Wow. That was… intense."

"This is _ME _we are talking about. I don't do nice and easy."

"Funny, I never would have guessed." Kim responded in a very Shego-like way before starting to get up again. As Shego's arms locked around her again, Kim smiled and looked into Shego's eyes. "As much as I love the attention, I have to go to school today. I am a senior in high school you know." Shego still did not let go, so Kim unleashed her greatest weapon.

Shego felt her arms and heart melt as she stared at the dreaded Puppy Dog Pout. As quick as lightning Kim was out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. "Damn it Kimmie! How did you do that?"

"Possible female secret Shego," Kim called out as she went to take a shower.

**KPKPKPKPKP**

As Kim walked out of the restroom fully dressed and ready to go to class, she stared at Shego, who was also dressed, and in Kim's clothes as well.

"Um Shego? You going somewhere?"

"Doy. With you."

"What…" Kim's jaw made a made a dent in the floor as she looked unbelieving at her girlfriend's face.

"Don't act all shocked. I told you, I want the world to know. What better way than to drive you to school and visit with you all day?"

Having no answer to that, Kim just nodded her head okay, and dreaded the reaction. She knew that Shego, and the rest of her family, would always stick by her, but what about her other friends, and the cheer squad? _Wait till Bonnie hears about this._

**KPKPKPKPKP**

Kim sat in the front seat of Shego's car, with Ron and Monique in the back. Monique had known all about Ron helping Shego, and had no problem with Kim's choice. After all, if Kim liked girls that what business was that of hers? It was Kim's decision, so why not support her? Kim was nervous about approaching the whole thing, but with Shego's help she would get through. After all, if the one woman who could beat her was on her side, then no one could stop them.

Shego and Kim walked into the school arm in arm, heading to the office to get her a pass to attend classes. Dr. Director probably hadn't meant for Kim to watch Shego twenty-four seven, but Kim ignored that fact as she explained why Shego would need to be in all of her classes for a while. Mr. Barkin was a little wary, but agreed to it, and gave her a pass for the week.

As Kim walked to her locker, she opened the door to see Wade's face. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Nothing much Kim, there was one hit but it was nothing impor…Kim? You do know that Shego is standing right behind you, right?"

"Yeah Wade."

"And the fact that you two are not trying to kill each other means that you two finally owned up?"

"She and I talked last night…" Kim was interrupted by Shego's unbelieving snort.

"Oh come on nerd linger, I wasn't that obvious."

"Yeah you were. If you ask me, you and Kim were always a little too friendly for rivals."

Shego huffed, unable to find any comeback. Kim, forgetting where they were, silenced her with a quick peck on the lips. The absolute silence that followed however, effectively reminded her. Kim's face turned as red as her hair and she grabbed her books from her locker. "Bye Wade, let me know if something comes up."

"Bye Kim! Good luck, I think you are going to need it." As his image disappeared, Kim muttered something that sounded a lot like "12-year old super-genius and he states the obvious." Still muttering darkly, she closed the door a little harder than necessary and turned to find a laughing Shego, Ron, and Monique.

"And what is so funny?"

Monique calmed herself enough to point at her lips and began laughing again. Kim looked and noticed that she still had some of Shego's dark lipstick on her lips. She started to get angry, then realized the humor and began laughing along with the others. She walked down the hall arm in arm with Shego, uncaring about the stares being directed her way.

**KPKPKPKPKP**

Kim sat down in her class next to Felix, and was surprised by his reaction. He stared at her with cold eyes, and rolled away. When she moved to follow him, he cut her off.

"Don't bother Possible. I want NOTHING to do with you."

"Felix? What did I…"

"You and your _girlfriend _just stay the hell away from me." With that Felix turned away and began a conversation with Justine. Noticing the look that she was being thrown, she decided to back off and sit with Monique.

"I wonder who else will act like that."

"Don't know Kim, but Felix has a reason, as pathetic as it might be. Ron found out about it one night. You ever wonder what happened to Felix's dad."

"I always thought that he was just divorced."

"Right, but do you the reason?" Kim shook her head, and Monique went on. "Ron told me after he witnessed Felix chew out his dad when he stopped by one weekend. Apparently, he left because he found someone else. That someone was another guy. Felix never forgave him and developed a case of homophobia."

Kim sighed and looked over at Felix. That explained a lot, but still he had no reason to hate her! He hated her out of spite for his FATHER? Kim growled slowly, a snarl gracing her face. Shego and Monique started sniggering again.

"What!"

"You've been spending way to much time with Shego. You just had a scowl exactly like hers!"

"She's right Princess. Give you black hair and pale skin, you're me right now."

Kim sighed and began banging her head on her desk. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**KPKPKPKPKP**

Kim's day was a mixture of good and bad. Some had told her they respected the fact she had the guts to "come out", others had moved away from her like she was caring a disease. Some, mostly guys, were curious about the new couple, and others had not made their opinions known one way or the other. The full brunt of the discrimination that she was facing, however, came to her in fourth period.

_Flashback_

_Kim watched as the papers were handed out from the math test. Ron was complaining as usual, and Shego looked somewhere between laughing and burning his mouth shut. Luckily, Kim's hand on her arm was keeping either action from occurring. When the teacher laid her paper down, she noticed an odd expression on her face. Picking up the paper and turning, she let out a gasp of surprise. Monique turned around from her chair and asked with a look what the problem was. Kim handed her the paper, which showed a bright red **61**. Monique narrowed her eyes, and turned back to her paper, her eyes going back and forth quickly_

"_Kim, there has to be something wrong with this! You got one question different form me, and I got a **96**. You need to talk to her about this GF."_

_Shego raised one of her eyebrows at this, and a small flicker of plasma appeared on her thumb. "GF?"_

_Monique, realizing what she had said, blushed. The fact they could notice this on her dark colored skin was enough to prove how embarrassed she was._

"_Sorry. Old habit."_

"_Uh-huh, whatever."_

"_Shego, you mind not threatening my girlfriend? She's been doing that since we got to know her."_

_The flame diminished, but a small glow was just barely visible. Kim, sensing that the confrontation needed to be disrupted, spoke up. "I will ask her about it after class Monique. You mind staying here so I can show her?"_

"_NP, KP."_

_**KPKPKPKPKP**_

_Kim walked up to the teacher after class. This was lunch period now, so she would be able to stay as long as needed. She and Monique walked up and waited for the teacher to notice her. When Mrs. Dirus-Abclam looked up, she pointedly ignored Kim and Shego, focusing entirely on Monique. "Is there a problem Miss Jenkins?"_

"_Yeah, it seems you made a mistake on grading the tests."_

_She narrowed her eyes at this, before asking in a calm voice, "Oh? What would that be?"_

"_Mine and Kim's tests are almost the exact same, except for one answer, but you gave her a 61 and me a 96."_

"_Your point?"_

_Monique looked slightly gob-smacked at this, but recovered quickly. "If the questions and answers are all the same, then why did I get a better grade?"_

"_You seem to be overlooking one important fact Ms Jenkins." Seeing her look of confusion, the teacher went on. "Your test wasn't taken by a freak of nature. Ms. Possible's was."_

_Kim stared open-mouthed, before running out of the room, crying. Shego stared after her and then turned towards the teacher. "You're lucky that she needs me right now, otherwise, you would find out exactly why I am the most dangerous woman alive." With that, Shego powered up and sliced the desk in two, then cut the two pieces the opposite way. With a final kick as she walked out the door, the desk crashed against the wall, spilling everything and destroying many items._

_Mrs. Dirus-Abclam stood in shock, and began to call the office to report what had happened. She was stopped by Monique's hand. _

"_You sure you want to do that? After all, a teacher destroying school property, in front of two students and a visitor, is a bad mark on your record."_

"_Ms. Jenkins! Are you telling me you would lie to protect those…abnormal people?"_

"_In a word? Yes." Monique grabbed both tests and walked out of the room. She had a conversation to hold with Mr. Barkin._

_End Flashback_

The teacher was fired for discrimination that afternoon. Apparently she had shown her close-minded attitudes before and this was the last straw. Barkin decided to take over the class for the rest of the term and reinstated Kim's proper grade.

As the day ended, though, Kim was becoming more and more nervous. Shego noticing this pulled her off to the side. "Alright Kimmie, what's wrong. You aren't this nervous when you and I fight, so what's going on?"

"It's just…" Kim blushed a little, as she realized that to the older woman this would sound ridiculous. "The cheer-squad is a kind of family. Not like how Ron and Monique are unofficial Possibles, but we look out for one another. I'm afraid of what they will say."

Shego rather than laughing looked hurt by this. "So you care more about what they think than me?"

Kim gasped and shook her head vehemently. "NO! I told you last night. I love you, but for four years of training, spending time at their houses, camps together, it's going to be hard if they reject me."

Shego pulled her into a tight hug, and then walked to the gym with an arm around her shoulders, silently offering support.

**KPKPKPKPKP**

Practice was over, and things seemed to have gone okay. Other than a few odd looks from Bonnie, the rest of the squad didn't seem to mind about Kim and Shego being together. As the rest of the squad left for the day, Kim stayed behind to clean up. Surprisingly, so did Tara and Bonnie. She looked at both of them, then shrugged and continued what she was doing. As they finished the three looked at each other.

"Thanks you two."

"No problem Kim!" Tara broke into a huge grin, and then slightly elbowed Bonnie towards Kim.

"Kim…I…OW, I'm trying okay?" Bonnie rubbed her side where Tara had elbowed her again. "Listen…what you did; well I guess I want to say…thanks."

"Thanks? For what?"

"For having the guts to bring your relationship out in the open." Seeing Kim's still confused face, she groaned. "Damn it Kim, can't you make this easy on us? Tara and I…" Bonnie gestured wordlessly, unable to articulate what she wanted to say.

"Have been dating for a year, and have been hiding it." Tara spoke up, deciding to give Bonnie a little relief. Bonnie squeezed her hand in gratitude.

"So you two...why tell me this? Why now?"

"You beat me again Kim. We have been trying to tell people for a while. Most of the squad knows, we have been telling them one at a time. Seeing how YOU can handle it, I should be able to without a prob…Tara would you STOP THAT?"

Kim giggled at the pair as Bonnie rubbed her side again. Then she did the one thing she swore she would never do. "Bonnie, you and Tara want to come to Bueno Nacho with me, Shego and Ron?"

Bonnie stopped her rant and looked at Kim in shock. Seeing that it was a genuine offer of friendship, she narrowed her eyes slightly. "Why?"

"You and I have been rivals for a long time Bonnie. The only person that I felt could cause me more trouble than you was Shego. If we can forgive each other and admit that we both want to be together, than I can forgive you. Whether you return the feelings are up to you."

Tara smiled at Kim, and then looked over at Bonnie. The girl was still undecided. "I want to go Kim, but it's up to Bonnie."

Bonnie sighed and looked up at Kim, a slight smirk on her face. "Why not, but if you hit on me I swear I am dumping a pack of Diablo Sauce on your head."

"Sorry, Shego's the only one for me; you'll have to find some way to get over the loss." The three began laughing and walked out to find Shego and Ron waiting on them. They looked a little oddly at Bonnie and Tara, until the two raised their joined hands. Shego's face lit up in understanding, and Ron grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

"Oh man, you two as well? HA! The Ronster IS psychic! BRICK! You owe me 20 dollars!"

**A/N: Mark 2: Plot bunnies, plot bunnies, and more plot bunnies! If this keeps up this will turn into a series longer than the Unknown Trilogy! Anyway…Do you all think I need a KIGO warning on this story? I am a little worried about offending some people and having the story removed. There really hasn't been much about it yet, but that is because it is still new to both of them. I am trying to be as realistic as possible, and since I have a "sister" that went through something similar to this I am basing the actions around her experience. **


	3. Chapter 3: Paparazzi

**A/N: Wow, the response for this has been overwhelming. To Zaratan, my friend and beta, thanks for posting this on the KP Slash Haven for me. To all of the people from the boards who have left me with your kind comments and reviews, I can't say thank you enough. This little one shot has now gotten ideas in my head that are driving me crazy, and you guys keep adding more, especially you Lex! Damn Lesbian Vampire Ninja Pirates!**

**No one got the importance of the teacher's name, so I will tell you here. The name was Latin, and translated meant "fear of unknown". A lot of the fear from homosexuals comes from this, at least in my opinion. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**!CHALLENGE! This time, I have used a name from a character of the movie _Paparazzi_. The first person to correctly pick the character will receive the usual prize of the chapter one day in advance of the rest of the net.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Chapter Three: Paparazzi

The unusual group of Ron, Monique, Tara, Bonnie, Kim, and Shego walked into Bueno Nacho and picked out a table. As Ron went to place their order, Monique looked over at Tara and Bonnie. "So, you two are together, huh?"

Bonnie stiffened in her seat a little, and then relaxed as Tara placed a hand on hers. "Yes. Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious. Tara's a good influence on you Bonnie; I don't think I've heard you insult anyone for the past hour."

"Mon, lay off of her. I forgave her and it is in the past. No need to bring it up again, okay?" Kim put on her "mission face" so that everyone knew she was serious.

"I was just making a point. Chill Girlfr… Kim."

Shego smiled at this. "Better."

"Shego, you do know that is my girlfriend your threatening right?" Ron had returned with the food and was busy passing out Nacos and drinks.

"Shut up Stoppable. I'm not threatening, I'm mildly encouraging."

"God... putting you two within five feet of each other was a mistake."

"Come one KP, you know I'm kidding. Shego…well, she's Shego."

Kim began banging her head on the table slightly, only to hit Shego's hand on the fourth time. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I would hate for people to think I was being nice."

Kim sighed then leaned over on Shego's shoulder. "But you are, when you want to be."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are...mmmph." Shego had decided that she would end the argument by giving Kim a kiss, and it seemed to be working. All of a sudden, she quickly pulled away, and began eating. "Okay, your not." The group laughed and ate there meal, and never noticed the man outside hide something in his jacket as he jumped in his car and drove away.

**KPKPKPKPKP**

That night, Kim and Shego decided to go on their first "date" and see a movie. As they were both action people, they decided to see the double feature showing of _Kill Bill Vols. 1 and 2._ After that, they went out to eat; nothing too fancy, but not fast food either. Kim and Shego also discovered that their days of fighting might be over, but the verbal battle went on.

What made the night perfect, in Kim's opinion, was the walk in the park afterwards. She had found a certain spot, secluded from the rest of the area by the trees. It was a small, flat area, facing the lake. She had never shared this place with anyone, not even Ron. Sharing it with Shego now…just felt right. There was no other way to describe it. As she lay against the older woman and stared at the reflection of the stars, the couple felt completely at peace. Considering who was in this particular couple, that was saying something.

**KPKPKPKPKP**

Rex Harper found himself sitting with a client. Normally, he didn't trust others work, but this guy had come through for him before. "Alright Jack, what you got his time? It better not be another damn shot of that Jason Jones guy."

"Nah, this time I got something that will really make your day. Who's the one person that every paparazzi in the world wants to get a shot of them doing something sleazy?"

"Easy. Kim Possible. Guys have staked their entire careers on trying to get shots of her. Nothing ever works. She's either doing something for a mission that's on the news later that night or being a perfect little goody two shoes. It's a fool's errand. No photographer has ever done it."

"Yeah, but none of them were me, now were they?" Jack threw a pile of photos on the desk, and Rex picked them up and began rifling through them. As he looked at the shots, he began going faster and faster, finally stopping, and a greedy glint in his eye.

"How much you want?"

"10,000, plus 30 percent from the sales."

Rex leaned back and began thinking. That would be a lot of money, but if these sold as well as he thought it would, he stood a chance to gain double that.

"Deal."

"You got the funds available? No money, no pics."

"Come with me to the studio. I got enough for the 10 G's. I'll through the extra money into your Swiss account."

"You better, or I'll tell the entire community your shots are mine."

"Fair enough."

**KPKPKPKPKP**

Kim lay down the next day in the living room, watching the tweebs playing with a new invention. _God help us if they ever turn to evil. The world would never be safe_. Shego was in the shower, washing up…_Bad Kim! BAD! No thinking those thoughts in front of the tweebs._ Reluctantly, Kim turned her mind to a safer subject, more precisely, the news that was about to start. Friday night was the one time Kim let herself stay up late. She could always sleep in a little. She zoned out and was drifting in and out of the waking world, when one certain phrase caught her attention.

"Coming up after the break; Kim Possible. World famous super hero, expert martial artist, and…dating a villainess? Details coming up next."

That got her attention. As she snapped her head up, she just caught a glimpse of Shego and her exiting the movie theater, arm in arm. She flipped over the couch and rushed up the stairs heading for the bathroom. Throwing open the door, she rushed in. "SHEGO! You have to come, they…"

Shego stood, a towel wrapped around her bossy, in front of the mirror. Kim stared for a few moments, and then Shego spoke up. "Enjoying the view Princess?" Kim immediately blushed the color of her hair, and jumped back outside. "So what's so important that you have to burst in on my shower time?"

"Um…You…you might want to put some cloths on really quick. You know how you said you wanted the whole world to know? Well, I think the news is taking care of it for us." Kim heard a muffled curse and watched as a fully clothed Shego opened the door 30 seconds later.

"Say what?"

"Maybe we should just go watch."

As the two went into the living room, the news came back on. They sat down together on the couch, and the report began.

"Kim Possible is a world renowned super-hero. Savior of the world on more than one occasion, so has a reputation of doing no wrong. So what, ladies and gentleman, is this?" Images flashed through the screen of Shego and Kim, arm in arm, kissing at BN, watching the movie, laughing together, almost there entire day. Kim watched in a growing feeling of horror that was quickly replaced with anger. The report went on to detail the many encounters that Shego had with Kim and her many threats to the world as the sidekick to Dr. Drakken. In all fairness, they did mention that Shego had been pardoned as long as she kept her nose clean, but innuendo and hints laced the entire report. She felt Shego becoming just as angry as her, and grabbed her hands to keep them from lighting up and burning anything. Shego didn't burn anything, but if looks could kill, everyone within a five mile radius would be dead.

"How can they do this?" Kim was shocked that they were parading around her personal life like it should be public knowledge. "Don't they need our permission for this stuff?"

"Fraid not Kimmie. We were in public, and as long as no voices are recorded, they can put up whatever they want without asking. Bastards can take as many snapshots of us as they want, so long as they don't trespass."

"But still…" Kim's eyes took on a malicious glare. She grabbed the Kimmunicator from the table and called Wade. "Hey Wade. Have you seen the news?"

"Yeah. Let me guess. BN security tapes to see who took the picture there, then match his profile against the paparazzi files?"

"Not bad kid. Can you get away with hacking BN's computers though?" Shego looked almost impressed at Wade's abilities.

"While I could, and easily, I don't need to. Ever since you and Drakken tried to use it to rule the world and Kim stopped you, they give us free run of there systems anytime I want."

"Must be nice."

"You have no idea…Done! Guy reads as a Jack Raptor. Doesn't publish the pictures he takes himself, but sells them to another guy named Rex Harper. Made a good bit of money for him doing it to and Harper is even better off. What do you want me to do with this stuff?"

"Send it here; I'm going to make another call."

"Sure thing, it's on your computer printer now. Oh, and you might want to change your diary password again, the tweebs are on their reading about your night with Shego to see if the report was true."

"Thanks Wade…hey, how do YOU know that they're reading it? Wade…"

"Bye Kim!" The screen went dark, and Kim angrily punched the buttons to get through to Dr. Director as she walked up the stairs. "Tim, Jim. OUT!"

"Hicka bicka Boo?"

"Hoo-sha."

As the two went down the stairs and Shego came up, Kim heard the start to sing. "Kim and Shego sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-AAAHH." The sound of a thrown plasma ball, and the twins were running away.

Shego smiled, and then looked at Kim's face. "Oh relax, will ya? It was pure light, no heat attached. They, however, don't know that."

Kim was unable to respond however, as Dr. Director appeared on the screen. "Kim, I am assuming you are calling because of that news reel."

"Kind of. Can you let me talk to Team Impossible?"

"Of course. One moment."

A few seconds of horrible "please hold" music followed. Shego snorted. "The world's number one spy organization and they can't find better music?"

Crash spoke up from the tiny speakers. "Why fix what isn't broken. It's not cost effective. What can I help you with Miss Possible?"

"You saw the news report?"

"The entire complex saw the report, why?"

Kim pressed a few buttons. "These are the guys responsible. I was wondering…"

**KPKPKPKPKP**

Rex set back in his chair, relaxing for the day. The money he made from selling those pictures, even with Jack's cut, was more than enough to tide him over for the rest of the year. Right now, he was looking over a series of cruise packages, trying to decide between the Bahamas and the Caribbean. _So much money and so many things to do. Hell, I can go on both and not be strained for cash._ He looked up when he noticed that his lights were starting to flicker. Looking around, he noticed that it wasn't just his lights; it was every piece of electronics equipment he owned.

Suddenly, everything from his light-bulbs, to his TV, and even his computer exploded in a shower of sparks and glass. The one remaining monitor of a three system set lit up, and began displaying a message, without anyone typing on it.

_You messed with one of our own. Lay off Kim Possible and her life, or the next thing you know, the only pictures you'll be able to sell will be at a Wal-Mart to a family of 12._

_GJ_

**KPKPKPKPKP**

"It's done Kim. Anything else you need?"

"No, I think that should scare the rest of them off, considering Wade is sending that message plus an image taken from the guy's web cam to every known paparazzi on the planet."

"That kid has some good connections."

"Remember what Ron said. Wade has the world wired."

"True enough. Good-bye Miss Possible."

"Bye."

As she closed the link, Shego stared slack-jawed at Kim. "And people say that I'm evil."

**A/N Mark 2: Another chapter. This idea just popped in my head last night, as something that would more than likely happen if news of Kim and Shego's relationship got out in the open. For those that say Kim is acting OOC, maybe, but she is VERY protective of their loved ones. Remember that she traveled to the far corners of the globe looking for Ron during "A Very Possible Christmas." The next chapter is not going to be out as fast as these last ones have been, as I am working on my other fics as well. Until next time.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


	4. Chapter 4: The Good, Bad, & the Monkey

**A/N: Hello all my faithful KIGO lovers! Sorry about the long wait, it's really not my fault, I promise! Okay, maybe the overwhelming amount of work I am trying to do is, but the mental problems (see INSOMNIA and possible BI-POLAR), combined with sickness, term papers, and computer troubles have kept me away, but now I am back. Hope you all are ready, because now we see the public's reaction to our favorite lesbian couple.**

**!CHALLENGE! Since no one picked out that the cameo appearance, I will tell you. Rex Harper was the main bad guy from the movie _Paparazzi._ I say that it is an excellent movie, but that's just me. This week's challenge has to do with the flight number that team Possible takes to get to a mission, and has two answers. One is important to a lot of people, and deals with the heroics of average men and women. The other is of special significance to KIGO lovers all over.**

Chapter Four: The Good, the Bad, and the Monkey

Kim awoke the next morning next to Shego. _I could definitely get used to this._ Kim blushed, her thoughts taking a decidedly… Shego-like turn. She turned to wake up Shego, only to find her green eyes staring at her own.

"You know, when you blush like that, I can't tell when your hair ends and your face begins. I wonder how far down it goes…"

"SHEGO!"

"Careful Kimmie, don't want to wake the tweebs or the folks now, do we?"

"I don't think you really care all that much about wake-"She was once again cut off by Shego's lips pressed against her own. Just like at BN, Kim was left speechless for a while when Shego pulled away and started her morning rituals. "That is so unfair when you do that."

"Duh Kim, I may not be a bad guy anymore, not that I was ever any type of guy to begin with, but that doesn't mean I am going to be a goody-goody either." She began to stretch her muscles to get the kinks out of them, while Kim's eyes never strayed to far from her. Shego smirked when she noticed, and asked in her best sweet little innocent voice. "See something you like Pumpkin?"

Kim, caught staring, declined comment and got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom and shower. Deciding that two can play that game, she turned around to look at Shego. "I'm going to take a shower. Want to join me?"

Shego, caught in the middle of a back bend, turned her head to look at Kim and promptly fell on her rear. When she groaned and opened her eyes, Kim threw an exaggerated wink before closing and locking the door. As she started the shower, she could hear Shego muttering under her breath, something that sounded like a cross between anger and admiration.

**KPKPKPKPKP**

Kim walked out of the bathroom, hair still damp, and began getting dressed. She had some errands to run today, not to mention that she wanted to go out with Shego again.

BE-BE-BE-BEEP

She groaned, and then hit the audio only switch to the Kimmunicator as she moved about getting ready. "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Kim? Is the Kimmunicator not working? I can't see you."

"I'm getting dressed Wade, Audio only for now."

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, it looks like I will need to design a few new filters for the site. We have over five hundred messages today, and only one mission."

"What are the rest?"

Shego poked her head up through the door, and smirked at Kimmie. "Darn it, I missed it. You shower way too fast. As for your question, probably a lot of hate mail now that you're 'out of the closet'."

"Shego is halfway right Kim. About two-thirds of them are hate mail, either because of your dating preference or because it's Shego. The others are actually encouraging and congratulating you AND Shego. You for having the guts to admit it in public, and Shego for changing to the good side."

"For the last time, I am NOT good. Just not evil either."

"Whatever you say Shego, you go on believing that if it helps you sleep at night."

"Nerd-linger, you are so lucky I don't know where you live."

"I know. Anyway, about the mission, it looks like Monkey Fist is going after a new monkey idol somewhere in the Congo."

"Ron will love that."

"Love what?" The aforementioned Mr. Stoppable stepped into the room as if it were his own, and considering how much time he spent over at the Possible residence, it may as well have been.

"Geez Stoppable, don't you ever knock?"

"Shego, you really need to consider the fact that Kim and I have seen each other naked before. Once that happens, you really aren't as self-conscious around the other person as you were before."

Kim noticed Shego's eyes flare, and quickly butted in to avoid having a char-grilled partner. "Monkey Fist again Ron, new Monkey idol in the Congo."

"Ah man, I hate monkeys."

Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket and shook his head vigorously. "Monkeys, BLEARGH." He scampered up Ron's shirt and jumped across to land on the bed next to the Kimmunicator. He flipped the video switch on and then curled up on the covers.

"Thanks Rufus. No idea what this one does, but if Fist is going after it, you can probably expect some magic stuff as well. I'll call later when I get some more information"

"Thanks Wade. You rock, as usual."

"Once again, I know." Wade blinked off the screen, showing the Team Possible logo.

"Hey Kim, let me handle Fist today. For some reason I really feel like kicking his butt."

"Probably the MMP acting up again Ron. It normally does anytime you face him."

"MMP?"

"Sorry Shego. Mystical Monkey Power. Ron got hit with a dose of it on our first mission against Fist, his first solo one as well I think."

"Wait, you mean all that junk of Monty's was for real? There really is some Monkey Power?"

"Yeah. Why do you think he considers me his arch-foe? I'm the only other master of Monkey Kung Fu on the planet, thanks to those jade…monkeys." Ron shivered, remembering the creepiness of those statues. "Anyway, I'll go get my stuff and be back soon."

"Later Ron." As Ron went downstairs, Shego moved and locked the door, turning to face Kim. "So you and he…"

Kim looked on in confusion for a moment before comprehension splashed across her face. Rather than blushing, as Shego expected, Kim bust out laughing and fell on the bed. In between laughs she manages to choke out "I…can't believe it. You're… jealous… of Ron!"

"I fail to see the humor here Princess."

Kim calmed herself down and managed to make her face a semblance of seriousness. "It's not what you think Shego. Remember that time Drakken had the body switching machine?"

"Yeah…"

"Ron and I switched. We had to use the bathroom and take showers." Here Kim's face did blush a little. "I admit to looking, just as I sure Ron did, but we never did…that. I'm still a …virgin."

"Good, because you're MINE, and now the whole world knows it."

"Well if I'm yours, then you are mine as well." Rather than respond, Shego grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her down for a serious kiss, which Kim was only too glad to return.

**KPKPKPKPKP**

Sometime later, Kim had gotten ready and was trying to get Shego into a copy of her mission suit.

"Nuh-uh Kim. You wear it all you want to, I am NOT wearing that. It looks good on you, but I'm more of a cat-suit person." Upon hearing this, Kim smacked herself in the head and began digging through her closet. "Kim? What are you doing?"

"Where did I put it…" Kim ignored Shego as she continued to dig around through the closet. "Ah! Here it is." She turned back to Shego, a satisfied grin on her face. "Cat-suit huh? Maybe this will work then." She handed Shego a plain black box, looking very smug.

"What-"Shego cut herself off as she opened the box to see a very familiar pattern of black and green. She dropped the box, and one of her suits came out. "When did you get this?"

"Remember Drakken and the mind-control chips? I kept the suit."

Shego's response was to shed the shirt and pants she was currently wearing, much to Kim's joy and embarrassment. Once she was back in the suit, she pulled a pair of her gloves out of the ankle pouch, snapping them into place as she flared up. "Oh yeah, I'm BACK!"

**KPKPKPKPKP**

The three, four if you counted Rufus, arrived at the airport, awaiting their ride. Wade had hooked them up with one of the airline companies that Kim had helped. After all, it was no big. Anyone could successfully maneuver a plane into a landing pattern while the flight crew revived the pilot.

The three drew some odd looks, some nods of respect, and even some stupid enough to insult them and throw objects at Kim and Shego. That stopped, however, when Shego grabbed the wad of trash and burned it into ash in less then a second. That, combined with the angry glares of the world's two most dangerous women, equaled BACK OFF!

"Attention, flight 1197-15, to Africa is now boarding."

"Well, that's us. Ready for your first mission with the good guys Shego?"

"Ron, for the last time, I am NOT a GOOD GUY."

"No Shego, you are definitely not a guy."

"GAH! Kimmie!

Still bickering, the newly expanded Team Possible climbed aboard the plane, ready to face a new adventure.

**A/N Mark Two: Okay, normal rules apply. First to get the significance of the flight number gets the chapter a day earlier than the rest. Sorry it took so long!**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


End file.
